What if Mr Sinister Formed the XMen
by JMD-009
Summary: An AU fic where Scott was recruited by Sinister.  He is sent to Bayville High along with Alex and Madelyne to learn about the other mutants.  What could possibly go wrong? !On Hold!


What if Mr. Sinister Formed the X-Men?

Disclaimer

I don't own X-Men Evolution or any other Marvel characters that appear.

Author's Note

This idea is very loosely based on the What If comic of the same name that I picked up the other day.  I use very little from that story though, just the basic concept.

First Days

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The red sports car pulled up to Bayville High School with five minutes to spare.  The driver pushes up a pair of red sunglasses that began to slip down his nose.  "Well, here we are."

A blonde haired boy seated in the back just shook his head as he leaned up front.  "I don't see why Essex is making us go here anyways.  It's not like we're ever going to need a diploma working for him."

"Perhaps because he is an educated man himself and doesn't want to employ a band of idiots, Alex."  A stunning redheaded girl stated from the passenger seat.

"No really."  Alex already knew the answer but also knew repeatedly answer the same question over and over pissed his brother off to no end.  It got the desired effect as the driver gave an exasperated sigh.  

"You know why we are here, Alex.  Partly because, as Madelyne said, we still need to get an education.  That means no slacking off!"  He said with a pointed glare to the backseat.

"I know, I know.  And he wants us to find get info on the Brotherhood and Xavier Institute students.  I'm just ribbing ya Scott."  Alex told him with a smirk as they got out of the car.  "I just wish he could have given us some more information then they're there go find them."

Maddie spared him a mischievous grin as she entwined her hand with Scott's and began walking to the building.  "What, not up to the challenge Surferboy?"

Scott couldn't help but laugh at how quickly Maddie could get his brother to shut up.  "It's not that bad.  We have a few names to start with.  Let's just work from there."

Almost as an afterthought he added, "And try not to attract too much attention."

"Too late." Was his brother's reply.

Sure enough a quick look around revealed they were subject to many looks as they made their way through the halls.  No, not they.  Madelyne.

It wasn't the 'hey there are some new people looks either.  This was shock.  Now Maddie wasn't exactly conservative in her dress sense, she was hot and she knew it and dressed to show it off, but he had already seen several girls similarly dressed so that couldn't be it.

He didn't get much time to ponder it further as they arrived at Madelyne's first class.  She pulled him into a deep kiss that earned them even more stares from the other students.  Finally breaking the kiss she gave him that mischievous grin again before speaking.  "I'll see you at lunch."

"Alright."  Was all he could get out as she turned and walked into the classroom.  After a moment he came out of his daze and found that his brother had abandon him, presumably to get to class on time.  A loud bell going off signalled he would not be doing the same.

"Great, late on my first day.  Way to make an impression Summers."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find the class."  Scott said as apologetically as he could muster as he walked into his first class, English.  It wasn't a complete lie, he just left out the part that he would have been late anyways.

"You must be the new student, a Mr…. Summers?"  The teacher asked as he looked at a sheet on his desk.  Scott gave a nod in the affirmative.

"Then it's quite alright today.  Just don't make a habit of it.  There are no sunglasses in the classrooms by the way."

"It's an eye condition."  Scott quickly replied.  "It's in my file if you want to see for yourself."

"That's fine, why don't you take a seat over there by Rogue.  We are just about to start our discussion on Romeo and Juliet."  The teacher said gesturing over to a girl with brown hair that had a white stripe in it.

Scott quickly complied, grateful that the usual introduce yourself to the class ritual was skipped for a change.  Sitting down he took out his notebook and a pen before realization he missed one vital element for a discussion on Shakespeare.  A playbook.

"Excuse me?"  He said turning to the Goth girl beside him that the teacher identified as Rogue.  "I haven't had a chance to get my books yet.  Do you mind if I read off yours?"

Classroom activity seem to halt around them as he waited for her reply and he could have swore he heard some guys betting on whether she would blow him off or deck him.

A silent shock went through the room as she gave a slight smile and said.  "Sure sugah, pull up a chair."

At that moment Scott thought that this class might be interesting after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of his classes were uneventful and lunchtime came quickly.  Scott immediately went in search of Madelyne.

Entering the cafeteria he found his brother already seated eating what he could only assume was a burger.  And that was debatable.  "Hey Alex, have you seen Maddie."

"Not yet."

A flash of red hair caught Scott's eye.  "Never mind."

A smile played on his lips as he began to move towards her.  Deciding it was his turn to surprise her for a change he spun her around and caught her in a deep, passionate kiss.

Scott didn't care about the murmurs going on around him.  The only thing that mattered was him and his girlfriend and everyone else be damned.  One voice, however, did manage to get through to him.  One unmistakable pissed voice.  "Scott!"

Breaking the kiss and spinning around fast enough to give himself whiplash revealed to him a very shocked and angry Maddie.

Turning back around he saw the woman he had just been kissing.  She looked just as shock and a little flushed.  What was more shocking though was that she looked exactly like Madelyne.  She was dressed more conservatively though.  Her clothing still made her look good.  She just didn't show as much skin.

Scott stood there looking between the two girls with alternating expressions of confusion and fear.  His brother summed it up best though.

"Dude, you are so screwed!"


End file.
